The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to receiving and processing spatially diverse transmissions.
Mobile phones, smart phones, laptops, base stations and other systems and wireless communication devices can wirelessly transmit and receive data in a wireless network. When operating in an infrastructure mode, a wireless communication device called an access point (AP) provides connectivity with a network such as the Internet to other wireless communication devices, e.g., client stations or access terminals (AT). Wireless communication systems can use one or more wireless communication technologies such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). In an OFDM based wireless communication system, a data stream is split into multiple data substreams. Such data substreams are sent over different OFDM subcarriers, which can be referred to as tones or frequency tones.
Some wireless communication systems use a single-in-single-out (SISO) communication approach, where each wireless communication device uses a single antenna. Other wireless communication systems use a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) communication approach, where a wireless communication device uses multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas. Moreover, some wireless networks, such as those based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n wireless communications standard, can use OFDM and MIMO.